Love Song about You
by KimSora94
Summary: Love Me The Same KRISYEOL UP! Cerita cinta dari sebuah lagu, cerita yang sepenuh hati kudedikasikan untukmu, cerita yang menggambarkan perasaan kita, semuanya ada di dalam cerita ini. Song drabble fic! Krisyeol/ Kris X Chanyeol (main) , Kaihun/ Kai X Sehun (side), Chanhun (friendship) diusahakan untuk setiap hari update
1. DAY 1

**Kim Sora _proudly present_**

 **Project Song Drabbles**

 **" LOVE SONG ABOUT YOU"**

 **with Krisyeol as the main pairing and Kaihun occasionally**

 **warning for mistypes and lot of cheesiness to come**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAY 1**

* * *

 **Song : Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran**

 **Pair : Krisyeol, Kaihun**

 **Warning : cheesiness**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **Thinking Out Loud**

Suasana sejuk musim semi membuat taman terbesar di kawasan metropolitan Manhattan, yaitu _Central Park_ dipenuhi oleh para warga New York. Mereka yang ingin menghabiskan waktu akhir minggu di bawah sinar matahari, setelah berbulan-bulan terkurung dalam badai salju yang menggigit.

Dan salah satunya adalah seorang lelaki tua berusia 70 tahunan yang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terlindung oleh bayang pepohonan. Wajahnya tertengadah memandang rindangnya pohon yang melindunginya itu. Ia kemudian menolehkan wajahnya dan kemudian tepat berhadapan dengan batang pohon yang menaunginya.

Ia terkekeh geli dengan gigi palsunya saat melihat sebuah goresan familiar yang terpampang pada batang tersebut.

 _Wu Yifan_

 _Love_

 _Park Chanyeol_

Dengan sebuah gambar hati yang tidak beraturan mengelilingi tulisan yang menua sejalan dengan bertambahnya usia sang pohon.

Yifan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya dan memandang sebuah foto menguning yang sudah lebih dari empat puluh tahun menghuni tempat itu.

Dalam foto tersebut tampak dua orang pemuda yang baru menjajaki usia dua puluhan mereka. Keduanya tampak menyunggingkan senyum lebar mereka dengan salah seorang pemuda menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda yang lainnya. Senyum lebar kedua pemuda yang secerah mentari juga turut memancing senyum lebar di wajah Yifan yang termakan oleh usia.

" Jangan tersenyum tanpa sebab seperti itu di tempat umum. Salah-salah orang bisa memandangmu sedang terkena gangguan jiwa," sebuah suara menyadarkan Yifan dari lamunannya.

Bukannya mereda, tetapi senyuman itu justru semakin melebar menyadari siapa yang baru saja menyindirnya. Si pria lainya dengan rambut yang kini seluruhnya nyaris berwarna putih itu berdiri tepat di belakang Yifan dengan kepala yang melongok ke arah foto yang berada di tangan Yifan. Yifan mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas pada si pendatang baru yang disambut dengan segera oleh pria itu.

" Halo, _beloved_ kupikir kau akan selalu sibuk dengan cucu kesayanganmu itu dan meninggalkanku disini sendiri mengenang kenangan kita," balas Yifan dengan candaan tentu saja.

" Sudah ada Sehun dan Jongin yang menemani Jhonny. Apalah aku _grandpa_ -nya yang renta dan tidak bisa menggendong bocah nakal itu kemana pun yang ia mau," balas Chanyeol, pemilik dari separuh hati Kris.

" Kau masih terlihat _pretty amazing_ , di usia renta seperti ini. Jhonny seharusnya bangga memiliki _Pa_ sepertimu," goda Kris balik.

" _Well, you look pretty amazing your-self, honey_."

" Oh, _please_. Ingat dengan umur kalian. Dua pria lansia berusia lebih dari tujuh puluh tahun dan kalian masih saling memanggil dengan nama _cheesy_ seperti itu? _Seriously_?" keluh seorang pria dewasa berkulit seputih susu dengan seorang pria dewasa lainnya yang menggendong seorang anak kecil di pundaknya.

" Turunkan aku, _Dad_ ," seru si bocah kecil pada sang ayah yang menggendongnya di pundak. Dengan senang hati, pria tan itu menurunkan bocah yang mulai bertambah berat seiring dengan bertambahnya usia sang putra.

" Kalian berdua membawa pengaruh buruk pada, Jhonny, cucu kalian satu-satunya," omel si pria berkulit putih susu pada kedua pria lansia itu. Jhonny, cucu tunggal keduanya malah dengan riang melemparkan dirinya pada kedua kakeknya.

" _Easy there, champ_. Tulang-tulang kakekmu ini sudah tidak lagi muda," gerutu Chanyeol.

" Jangan terlalu banyak menggerutu seperti itu, sayang. Lihat kerutanmu bertambah," goda Kris.

" Dengarkan kata Ayah, _Dad_ , hahaha," ejek Sehun pada sang _daddy_.

" Kau selalu saja kompak dengan ayahmu soal mengejekku. Jadi menantuku tersayang, bisakah kau membelaku saat suamimu dan ayahnya yang menyebalkan ini berkomplot?" tuding Chanyeol pada si pria tan bernama Jongin itu.

" Apapun, untuk _Mama_ tersayang," gurau Jongin yang memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Mama. Sebutan yang sangat membuatnya sebal.

" _Good job, darling_ ," seru Sehun dengan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada sang suami, Jongin.

" Baiklah silahkan masak makan malam kalian sendiri," sungut Chanyeol kesal. Ia kemudian mengajak Jhonny untuk kembali bermain, beranjak dari tempat penuh kenangan itu dengan Jongin mengekori keduanya.

" Jadi disini Ayah bertemu _Dad_ untuk pertama kalinya dan kemudian melamar _Dad_ lima tahun berikutnya?" tanya Sehun setelah Chanyeol, Jhonny dan Jongin meninggalkan mereka berdua di tempat itu.

" _Yap_ , _in this very place_."

" Hei kalian, ayo kita berfoto!" seru Sehun yang membuat jantung Yifan tersentak untuk sesaat.

" Jangan berteriak _please_ , jantung ini sudah tidak lagi muda." Sehun hanya tertawa terbahak menanggapi gerutuan sang ayah.

Chanyeol pun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Yifan dengan sang cucu memisahkan keduanya. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin berdiri pada masing-masing sisi pasangan lansia itu.

Foto selanjutnya yang mereka ambil hanya berisi Yifan dan Chanyeol seperti yang ada di dalam foto yang masing-masing dari keduanya simpan.

.

.

* * *

 **Song: Romantic Street - Girls Generation**

 **Pair : Krisyeol**

 **Warning: still cheesiness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romantic Street**

Paris, kota dengan sejuta pesona romantis yang tiada habisnya. Setiap sudutnya seolah memancarkan romantisme yang tidak bisa ditandingi oleh gambaran kota cinta tersebut di dalam film manapun.

Surga cinta dan keromantisan yang tentunya dinikmati oleh setiap pasangan yang mendamba cerita cinta indah di bawah sinar temaram setiap sudut kota tersebut. Butiran salju yang menghiasi kota itu di musim ini tidak menyurutkan suasana romantis yang menggelora. Bahkan dengan kedatangan sang kapas putih, keromantisan itu seolah semakin berkobar.

Tidak terhitung jumlah pasangan yang bergandengan tangan untuk sekedar berbagi kehangatan di tengah dingin dan romantisnya Paris. Pemandangan sepasang kekasih yang berciuman di tengah guyuran salju pun bukan merupakan sebuah pemandangan yang langka.

Bahkan Chanyeol mendapati penonton konser jalanan yang duduk tepat di depannya mulai berbagi ciuman panas tanpa peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Beberapa dengan kebalnya menonton adegan _making out_ tersebut, sedangkan Chanyeol merona malu dan memalingkan kepalanya seolah ia adalah salah satu pelaku PDA yang tengah menjadi tontonan itu.

Sedangkan Kris yang duduk di sisi Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Chanyeol memalingkan mukanya karena malu.

Oh tuhan, bertahun-tahun mereka bersama dan tak jarang memadu kasih seperti pemandangan di hadapannya, tetapi kekasihnya ini masih saja malu melihat adegan berciuman. Sungguh polosnya Chanyeol sepertinya tidak akan luntur meskipun Kris dengan senang hati mengajarkan hal-hal yang akan menodai kepolosannya.

Ah, ya Chanyeol akan selalu mengamuk, merajuk, dan apapun itu sebagai bentuk ketidaksukaannya ketika Kris melakukan adegan pamer kemesraan jika mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. Bahkan mengecup kening Chanyeol di depan kedua orang tua mereka berakhir dengan Kris dan kedua orang tua mereka harus membujuk Chanyeol agar tidak merajuk seperti seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang tidak dituruti permintaannya.

" Ayo, kita pergi," kata Kris mendadak. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dengan satu tangan yang menarik Chanyeol untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

" Tapi, Fan, _perform_ -nya..."

" Lupakan soal itu jika kau sendiri tidak bisa melihatnya. Kita kembali lain kali," ucap Kris _final_.

Chanyeol pun menurutinya meskipun bibirnya mengerucut tanda ketidakrelaannya. Bukan tanpa alasan Kris setengah memaksa Chanyeol untuk pergi dari teras _cafè_ tempat mereka duduk sebelumnya.

Kris menggumam sebal dengan suara rendah saat ia mendengar Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. Buat apa harus menonton orang berciuman saat dirinya sendiri tidak bisa mencium kekasihnya di depan publik seperti itu, kira-kira begitulah isi gerutuan lelaki jangkung itu.

Meskipun ia mengucapkannya dengan suara rendah tampaknya Chanyeol masih tetap bisa mendengar sedikit. Hingga ia terkekeh geli dibuatnya.

" Jangan merajuk kekasihku yang tampan," goda Chanyeol saat ia berhasil sedikit mendahului Kris.

Langkah kaki Kris terhenti tepat di bawah lampu jalanan, ia memandang Chanyeol dengan ketidakpercayaan tersirat di matanya.

" Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari hal memalukan seperti itu dan kau malah menggodaku? Wah, Park Chanyeol, kau sungguh _daebak_ ," seru Kris.

" _Aiyaa_ , kemarilah kalau begitu."

Kris mendekat selangkah hingga tubuh keduanya saling berhadapan tanpa jarak. Dengan tinggi yang nyaris sama, Chanyeol pun meraih tengkuk Kris dan menyatukan bibir mereka dengan mudah.

Ciuman keduanya tidak berlangsung lama meskipun begitu wajah sumringah Kris menjadi tanda kekesalannya sebelumnya sudah sirna.

" Akan kulanjutkan, tapi _not here_."

" Okay, _call_ ," seru Kris penuh semangat.

Saat Chanyeol akan memisahkan tubuh mereka, Kris justru menariknya mendekat dan menyelubungkan _coat oversized_ -nya pada tubuh Chanyeol yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Tawa lepas Chanyeol terdengar di antara teramnya malam.

" Kita seperti kura-kura dengan dua kepala dalam satu tubuh."

" Shh.. Jangan merusak suasana, Park Chanyeol."

.

.

* * *

 **Song: What makes you beautiful - One Direction  
**

 **Pair : Krisyeol**

 **Warning: always cheesiness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What makes you beautiful**

Dengan gugup Kris memencet tombol merah di sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis. Setelah sedikit menyentuh rambutnya yang di tata ke arah belakang, Kris kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana bahan yang ia kenakan. Di tangannya yang lain ia memegang sebuah buket bunga yang ditata sedemikian apiknya. Buah tangan basa-basi untuk penghuni rumah yang ia kunjungi itu.

Tak berlalu lama setelah ia memencet bel pertama, suara pintu yang dibuka menyapa pendengaran Kris. Ia mendongak dan bertatapan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang tampak ramah dengan garis-garis senyumnya.

" _Eomonim, annyeonghaseyo_ ," sapa Kris dengan senyum tampannya. Si wanita paruh baya itu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum ramah dan membimbingnya untuk masuk. Kris mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan seseorang yang tengah membaca koran sorenya bersama dengan segelas kopi hitam yang masih mengepulkan asap.

" Yifan-ah, _yeobo_ , kalian berdua mengobrollah. Aku akan memanggil Chanyeol. Dia seharusnya sudah selesai bersiap sedari tadi. Aku bersumpah anak itu lama-lama gila mematut dirinya di depan kaca selama itu," omel si wanita paruh baya. Suara tinggi nan ramah itu semakin melemah saat sang pemiliknya kembali pada pekerjaan yang sebelumnya ia tinggalkan.

.

Sedetik keheningan menyapa kedua pria yang saling duduk berhadapan, sebuah suara kembali terdengar samar-samar oleh telinga Kris. Ia duduk dengan sangat kaku di kursinya ketika menyadari pria paruh baya di hadapannya memandang Kris dengan tajam dari batas atas koran yang sedang ia baca.

" _A-annyeonghaseyo, abeoji_ ," sapa Kris dengan penuh kegugupan. Tatapan tajam kepala keluarga Park itu masih terasa di pucuk kepalanya meskipun Kris telah memutuskan adu pandang mereka.

" Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan _abeoji_?" balas tuan Park tajam. Kris pun terlonjak mendengarnya, ia kaget melihat keketusan ayah dari kekasihnya itu.

" Err itu..." belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara melengking milik sang nyonya rumah kembali menyapa pendengarannya.

" Park Yura! Jangan terus-terusan meledek adikmu! Cepat bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam!" seru nyonya Park dari arah ruangan di belakang ruangan tempat ia duduk dengan sangat tegang.

Tubuhnya yang tinggi seolah mengkeret mendengar kata-kata tajam tuan Park serta tatapan menilainya yang tak pernah meninggalkan sosok Kris.

" Dan kau, Park Chanyeol, cepatlah turun! Yifan sudah menjemputmu!" seru nyonya Park lagi, Kris lagi-lagi terlonjak mendengarnya. Ingin ia mengelus dadanya yang terbalut oleh setelan berwarna _blue navy_ , tetapi sayangnya lagi-lagi pandangan tuan Park membuatnya bertahan diam di tempatnya.

Keringat dingin imajiner seakan turun membasahi pelipisnya bisa dibilang akibat pria paruh baya tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol sudah menghampirinya, baru saat suara ketukan sepatu pantofel terdengar ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya.

Dan, uh-oh astaga... Kris tercengang di tempat duduknya melihat betapa manisnya kekasihnya itu meskipun tubuhnya terbalut oleh setelan hitam yang sangat pas di tubuhnya. Salahkan tatanan rambut pria berwajah _cute_ itu karena membuat wajahnya yang manis semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

Rambut _honey blond_ -nya ditata dengan apik dan rapi jatuh menutupi dahinya. Tidak ada gel atau produk rambut lainnya yang membuat kening seksi pemuda itu terlihat.

" Uh, oh. Apa kita akan berangkat sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol memecah fokus Kris.

" Ingat jam malam, Park Chanyeol! Dan kau anak muda, sebaiknya kau mengantarkan Chanyeol kembali dalam keadaan utuh tanpa kurang seujung rambut pun," ancam tuan Park dengan jari yang menuding masing-masing obyeknya. Dan entah kenapa Kris merasa bahwa tatapan ayah Park Chanyeol itu lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus membalas ancaman sang ayah tetapi tidak dengan Kris yang gugup dan menggumamkan jawaban ya, _abeoji_.

.

Kegugupan Kris masih terasa bahkan ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke lokasi diadakannya acara malam kelulusan mereka.

" Eummm... tolong jangan anggap serius ancaman ayahku. Dia memang kadang sedikit kekanakan."

" Tidak masalah Chanyeol-ah. Meskipun sedikit menakutkan tapi aku paham perasaannya sebagai orang tua." Chanyeol hanya membalas perkataan Kris dengan sebuah anggukan paham. Kris lagi-lagi mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol meskipun kekasihnya itu tampak menghindari tatapannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil.

Kris terus-terusan mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol sampai akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suaranya lagi.

" Tolong jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku malu jika kau terus memandangku seperti itu."

Kris hanya terkekeh malu saat Chanyeol mendapatinya tengah mencuri pandang ke arah kekasihnya berulang kali.

Mereka berdua sampai di halaman parkir gedung tempat diadakannya malam kelulusan mereka dengan selamat. Meskipun Chanyeol sudah melarangnya tetapi Kris tetap nekat mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol meskipun hanya dari ujung matanya.

 _Heol_ , siapa yang bisa tahan melihat obyek fantasinya itu duduk dengan sangat cantiknya di sisinya. Yang jelas Kris tidak akan tahan untuk tidak memandang Chanyeol sedikit pun, meskipun pemuda manis itu sudah melarangnya.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam gedung dengan puluhan tatapan memandang keduanya dengan lekat. Chanyeol yang merasa tidak nyaman tampak mencoba mengkerutan dirinya di balik punggungnya.

" Krriiiiissss, mereka terus memandangku seperti ituuuu..." rajuk Chanyeol dengan suara manjanya.

" Kau ingin aku membuat mereka menghentikannya?" tanya Kris. Ia meraih tangan Chanyeol yang mengepal di atas meja mereka.

" Krissss, _stop it_. Kau sama saja dengan mereka. Entah kenapa mereka membuatku tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mereka," rengek Chanyeol. Kris terkekeh membalas rengekan menggemaskan itu.

" Kau tahu kenapa mereka menatapmu seperti itu?"

" _Wae_?"

" Mereka terintimidasi olehmu," kata Kris singkat. Chanyeol menelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Kris.

" Kau cantik. Sangat sangat sangat cantik, sampai-sampai aku takut mereka mencurimu dariku," aku Kris. Muka bulat Chanyeol memerah mendengar pengakuan tersebut.

" Tidak, aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu. _You looks so damn amazing in suit_ , _and hot,_ " tambah Chanyeol dengan suara lirih di akhir kalimatnya. Kris menyeringai mendengar pujian tersebut.

" _Why thank you, dearest_. Tapi kita berbeda, jika aku terlihat bersinar dan _hot_ , kau sendiri terlihat sungguh sangat bersinar dan sangat cantik," wajah manis Chanyeol pun langsung memerah mendengar pujian tersebut.

.

.

* * *

 **Song: Pretty Boy - M2M  
**

 **Pair : Krisyeol**

 **Warning: I love cheesiness**

.

.

 **Pretty Boy**

Kris berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih polos. Bayangan kejadian sore tadi membuatnya terjaga meskipun malam telah semakin larut.

" Faan- _hyunggggg_ ," suara rengekan yang sangat menggemaskan itu terputar kembali seolah si pemilik suara kembali memanggilnya dengan begitu menggemaskannya.

Telinga lebar dan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna saat ia mengecup bibir merah itu untuk yang pertama kali masih terekam denganjelas dalam ingatannya. Wajah tampan miliknya pun ia yakini berubah memerah saat ia sadar betapa kurang ajarnya alam bawah sadarnya mencuri ciuman dari sang kekasih yang sangat polos dan manis itu.

Semua yang ada di dalam diri Park Chanyeol akan sangat serasi jika disandingkan dengan kata manis dan cantik. Kris mengusakkan wajahnya gemas pada guling teman tidurnya membayangkan betapa manisnya sang kekasih.

Mulai dari tatapan matanya, senyumya yang cerah dan semanis gula. Dan kini ia telah berhasil membuktikan bahwa bibir tebal itu sama manisnya dengan semua yang ada di diri Chanyeol. Bahkan Manisnya bibir tebal itu masih meninggalkan rasa yang bisa Kris cecap setiap kali ia mengatupkan mulutnya.

Kekasih pertamanya itu memang sangatlah cantik.

Sayang sekali laki-laki manis selalu marah dan merajuk saat ia menyebutnya cantik. Tetapi suara merajuknya yang manja lagi-lagi membuat Kris mengerang keras. Ia ingin mendengar suara manja itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya jika ia bisa mendengar suara itu seumur hidupnya, membuat senyum merekah lebar dari ujung pipinya hingga ke ujung pipinya yang lain.

Semoga mereka bisa terus bersama dan menghabiskan waktu di masa tua bersama, begitu pikir Kris sebelum akhirnya ia lelah dengan fantasinya dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

* * *

 **Song: All My Love is For You - Girls Generation  
**

 **Pair : Krisyeol**

 **Warning: viva la cheesiness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **All my Love is For you**

Chanyeol memandang landasan pacu yang makin lama telihat makin menjauh. Pesawat yang ia tumpangi membawanya makin lama makin menjauh dari daratan tempat ia dibesarkan dan menempuh masa sekolah hingga ia sampai pada titik dimana ia harus menempuh pendidikan lanjutannya di negeri orang. Ia kini semakin dekat dengan langit dan awan pun semakin mudah untuk di raih. Bukan sebuah hal yang mustahil untuk meraih awan dan menjelajahi langit di saat seluruh aspek kehidupan sudah dikuasai oleh teknologi.

Dan karena kemajuan teknologi itulah ia harus meninggalkan tempat ia dibesarkan dengan sangat berat hati. Mengingat wajah kedua orang tuanya dan Yura saat melepas kepergiannya barusan membuat setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Orang tua mana yang bisa tahan melihat anak bungsu mereka, anak yang paling mereka manjakan pergi dari sisi mereka entah untuk berapa lama. Tiga tahun paling cepat.

Tapi dari semua kejadian yang ada di bandara, sosok pirang tinggi yang melepasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sangat dipaksakanlah yang membuat hatinya serasa dipelintir dengat sangat kuatnya.

Terdengar sangat durhaka sebagai seorang anak, tetapi sosok itulah yang satu-satunya sepenuhnya mendukung keputusannya setahun yang lalu untuk menyanggupi pihak sponsor untuk menempuh pendidikan di negara _Uncle Sam_.

.

" _Appa, Eomma, noona, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada kalian."_

" _Ada apa anakku? Kau terlihat sangat gelisah, ini seperti kau biasanya."_

" _Kau ingin menyampaikan apa, Park Porkie? Ingin menikahi kekasih tampanmu itu sebelum noona-mu ini menikah hah?"_

" _Aish, noona, aku serius. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kalian."_

" _Bicaralah, Park Chanyeol. Dan kau, Park Yoora, harap tenang."_

" _Aish ayah ini."_

" _Bicaralah sayang. Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"_

" _Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah mengambil keputusan tanpa meminta pendapat kalian, tetapi hanya ini kesempatanku."_

" _Keputusan apa itu, sayang?"_

" _Begini, eomma, appa, noona. Setahun yang lalu, professor pembimbingku menawarkan kesempatan untuk bergabung dengan kelompok para mahasiswa yang mendapatkan sponsor pendidikan. Disanalah aku berkenalan dengan banyak sponsor yang sanggup untuk membiayai kelanjutan kuliahku."_

" _Tunggu, jangan bilang kau mendapatkan sponsor dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan?"_

" _Itu yang kumaksud, appa. Aku mendapatkan sponsor yang tertarik dengan penelitianku dan ia bisa membiayai pendidikan dan penelitianku di universitas yang kutuju."_

" _Dan kau tentu saja mengambil kesempatan itu dan mengikuti tes di universitas tujuanmu, benar begitu?"_

" _Iya, appa. Dan hari ini adalah pengunguman lulus tes universitas tersebut. Hasilnya aku diterima."_

" _Omo! Uri adeul! Itu berita yang sangat baik kalau begitu!"_

" _Appa mungkin bangga padamu nak, tetapi bisakah kau mengkonsultasikan semuanya kepada kami sebelumnya?"_

" _Aku takut kalian semua tidak akan menyetujui keputusanku."_

" _Apapun hasilnya kau harus tetap membicarakannya, adikku tersayang."_

" _Lalu dimana kau diterima, sayang?"_

" _Mungkin jika itu di Jepang kau masih bisa tinggal bersama bibimu yang ada di Tokyo."_

" _Betul sekali, eomma. Dan mungkin kita bisa mengunjungi eggyolk kita ini di sana sering-sering. Melihat betapa manjanya bungsu kita ini."_

" _Aish kalian berdua ini. Kita belum tahu dimana dia akan melanjutkan doktoralnya, dasar."_

" _Jadi, dimana kau akan bersekolah, uri adeul?"_

" _Hnggg itu..."_

" _Bicara yang jelas , Park Chanyeol."_

" _Harvard."_

" _Apa?"_

" _HARVARD."_

" _WHAT?!"_

" _MWOYA?!"_

.

Setelah itu, keluarga Park pun mengalami perang dingin yang sangat hebat. Disatu sisi Chanyeol sangat tidak ingin berpisah dengan keluarganya, tetapi disisi lain ia sangat tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang tidak datang dua kali itu. Dan keluarga Park merasa sangat-sangat tidak rela dengan keputusan Chanyeol.

Meskipun di belakang Chanyeol mereka membanggakan prestasi bungsu mereka itu, tetapi jika sudah di dalam lindungan rumah minimalis mereka, perseteruan dan ketidak setujuan melayang setiap menitnya.

Alasan mereka adalah bagaimana pangeran kecil mereka yang sangat-sangat manja itu bisa bertahan di negeri orang. Bertahan tiga bulan di Jeju saja sudah beruntung, bagaimana dengan di negeri orang yang jaraknya ribuan kilometer dari Seoul dengan perbedaan waktu yang lebih dari sepuluh jam.

Akan jadi apa Chanyeol saat ia pulang nanti? Tengkorak berjalan?

Penugasan tiga bulan di Jeju saja sudah membuat Chanyeol berlari dengan lebay-nya ke arah keluarga Park saat mereka menjemputnya di Gimpo. Apalagi berpisah entah berapa tahun di tanah nan jauh di sana.

Beruntung ia memiliki seorang Wu Yifan yang mendukung keputusannya sepenuh hati, meskipun candaan akan jadi apa Chanyeol saat pulang ke Korea nantinya, menjadi favorit Yifan selama beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol mengibarkan bendera perang pada Yifan yang dibalas dengan bendera kekalahan Yifan tak sampai sehari.

Bahkan Yifan sempat menampung pacar manjanya itu saat perang dingin mencapai puncaknya dan Chanyeol sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan itu. Selama perang dingin Yifan juga tak jarang menjadi korban dari keluarga Park. Padahal sebelumnya Yifan sudah sangat cocok dengan tuan Park yang memiliki profesi yang sama dengannya. Bahkan ibu Chanyeol pun sudah menganggap Yifan sebagai anak mantunya sendiri.

.

" _Jadi, kau mendukung keputusan Chanyeol bersekolah di luar negeri?"_

" _Tentu saja, abeonim. Ini bisa jadi kesempatannya untuk belajar lebih banyak dan membuktikan dirinya sendiri."_

" _Jangan-jangan kau yang mengusulkan semua ini?"_

" _Apa maksud abeonim?"_

" _KAU! KAU MENGHASUT PUTRA KECILKU UNTUK BERSEKOLAH DI LUAR NEGERI!"_

" _Eomonim, aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Itu murni keinginan Chanyeol sendiri."_

" _KAU! Kau sudah mengetahuinya dari awal!"_

" _Tidak, abeonim. Aku baru saja tahu saat ia lulus tes penerimaannya. Aku yang menemaninya untuk membuka amplop penerimaannya."_

" _KAU BERBOHONG! KAU YANG MEMBUJUKNYA!"_

" _Aku tidak percaya ini!"_

" _PERGI!"_

 _._

 _._

Oke itu memang dramatis, tetapi begitulah kejadiannya. Dua minggu penuh Yifan menampung Chanyeol dan Yifan yang juga diusir dari rumah Chanyeol.

Masalah tersebut selesai setelah besan mereka ( _read_ : keluarga Yifan) datang dan bersedia untuk menampung Chanyeol selama ia menempuh pendidikannya di Amerika. Yang itu artinya ada berani menjamin dan memanjakan putra bungsu mereka yang sangat sangat sangat manja, dan mereka bisa sedikit lega.

.

.

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Aku pun begitu. Jangan khawatir, kau harus belajar dengan serius di sana, supaya kau bisa segera kembali."_

" _Tentu saja. Kau juga harus sering-sering menengokku di sana."_

" _Akan ku usahakan. Berunding dengan baba bukanlah hal yang kusukai, tapi apapun untukmu."_

" _Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak tertarik pada pria bule di sana."_

" _Kau tidak akan bisa. Cincin ini pasti akan mengingatkanmu akan keberadaanku di sini."_

" _Um-um kuharap kau juga begitu."_

" _Tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menghapus kerutan anehmu saat kau tertawa dari ingatanku?"_

" _YA!"_

" _Pergilah, Park Chanyeol. Aku akan sangat menunggu hari kepulanganmu dan melanjutkan hubungan kita di atas hitam dan putih."_

" _Aku juga menanti saat itu."_

" _Manisnya tunanganku."_

" _Tunanganku yang tampan."_

" _Hmm."_

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis memandang obyek berkilauan yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Benar, ia tidak perlu khawatir, karena ia yakin cinta mereka akan membuatnya lebih kuat.

Cincin pertunangannya juga akan selalu mengingatkan dirinya akan cinta dan komitmen kekasihnya untuk menunggunya kembali.

.

.

 **\- DAY 1 END -**

* * *

 **Pojok Kim:**

 **Loha.. Kim datang lagi~~ kali ini dengan project song drabble (ff pendek berdasarkan lagu random yang di play oleh Kim) jadi ini bener-bener random**

 **Ada 35 fic pendek yang udah Kim selesaikan berdasarkan 35 lagu... dan setiap harinya Kim akan post 5 dari 35.. yang artinya akan berjalan selama 7 hari berturut-turut, mungkin.**

 **Yah semuanya tergantung minat readers sekalian~~**

 **Kalau udah bosen ya Kim berhenti hehe... jadi silahkan kirim pendapat kalian oke? ;-))**

 **Minat kalian menentukan postingan Kim~~**

 **So, until next day~~**

 **Kim Sora**


	2. DAY 2

**Kim Sora _proudly present_**

 **Project Song Drabbles**

 **with Krisyeol as the main pairing and Kaihun occasionally**

 **warning for mistypes and lot of cheesiness to come**

 **.  
**

 **DAY 2**

* * *

**Song : Lucky One – EXO**

 **Pairing : Krisyeol, Xiuhan (hinted)**

 **Warning: terinspirasi dari cerita yang** _ **lately**_ **menyita pikiran saya LOL hehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lucky One**

Kris mengumpat dengan keras pada segala semua yang ia pikir menjadi penyebab kesialannya. Mulai dari sepupunya yang tinggal di Korea, Xi Luhan, karena dia yang mengusulkan ide sialan ini (sialan menurut Kris)

Tak ketinggalan pacar sepupunya, Kim Minseok, yang setengah mati cinta dengan bangunan yang nyaris tidak lagi terlihat bentuknya salah satunya seperti yang ada di hadapannya , yang juga ia maki-maki tentunya.

Bahkan tebing dan gurun pasir yang membentang yang sama sekali tidak bersalah pun turut menjadi obyek kekesalannya. Ia mengutuk keberadan dua maniak sejarah itu sehingga ia tersesat tanpa tahu arah tujuan, entah itu untuk kembali ke kota Luxor, tempat mereka menginap, atau ke tempat teraman terdekat dari posisi Kris saat ini.

 _Gods_ , bahkan ia tidak tahu menahu nama tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah bentangan pasir dan reruntuhan kebudayaan Mesir kuno yang tentu saja ia tidak tahu namanya.

Oh, Kris bukan tidak menikmati perjalanan wisatanya kali ini. Ia menikmati kota Luxor dan segala obyek wisata yang mereka tawarkan. Mulai dari kuil Luxor, museum Luxor, bahkan ia sempat mengunjungi _street market_ kota itu yang terkenal. Menikmati narasi sejarah dengan kecepatan yang normal (untuk Kris) dan berbelanja adalah pesona ia sukai dari perjalanannya di Luxor.

Tetapi disini, di tempat Kris berdiri saat ini, segala kenormalan itu sirna ditelan sinar matahari yang menyengat.

Salah satu penyebab umpatan berwarna-warni Kris.

Bulan desember dan sinar matahari masih begitu menyengat, padahal para manusia di belahan bumi lainnya sedang menggigil kedinginan. Disinilah dia, di sudut kota dengan suhu terpanas di seluruh penjuru Mesir, menggerutu karena kulitnya yang nyaris melepuh saking panasnya.

Dan itu semua karena dua cecunguk yang menculiknya kemari.

Sinar matahari belum tinggi dan kedua maniak itu sudah menculiknya disaat kesadarannya belum terkumpul secara sempurna dan tiba-tiba ketika ia sadar, dirinya terdampar di sebuah tempat antah berantah dengan hanya hamparan putih dan cokelat kemerahan yang membentang di sepanjang ia memandang.

Duo tengil sialan itu memang sudah membekalinya dengan peta sejak mereka mendarat di bandara Luxor, benda yang cukup berguna, saat kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang untuk bertanya tentunya.

Tapi di sini? Di tempat antah berantah ini? Mana ada orang yang bisa ia tanyai, jika orang saja tidak ada.

Ia nyaris menangis dan bahkan mengutuki dewa-dewa masyarakat Mesir kuno serta bergulung-gulung di atas pasir, jika saja sesosok manusia yang wajahnya tertutupi oleh selendang putih itu tidak mendekat kepadanya.

" _OH MY GOSH, MY SAVIOR, THANKS GOD!_ " seru Kris bergembira.

Tidak peduli orang itu adalah perampok atau dewa penyelamatnya tetapi ia bahagia karena mendapati masih ada kehidupan yang ia temui, sebelum ia mati karena frustasi. _Okay_ , Kris mulai berlebihan.

Mendengar seruan itu si penyelamat itu terkekeh di balik selendangnya.

Kris ingin mengungkapkan betapa leganya ia bertemu dengan si asing itu dengan berterima kasih padanya. Tetapi, ia mendapati tenggorokannya kering dan terasa lengket.

Cuaca panas sialan, batin Kris.

Tersesat di tempat asing, dengan hebohnya menyambut si pendatang baru, terlebih ia harus kehilangan suaranya saat ingin berterima kasih.

 _Great_ , hari ini adalah hari yang sangat memalukan untuk Kris.

Si pria – Kris yakin kalau dia adalah pria karena selisih tinggi mereka yang sangat sedikit – mengulurkan sebuah botol plastik bening yang masih terisi dengan penuh oleh air.

Kris menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasihnya tanpa suara. Air yang membasahi tenggorokannya kini sedikit melonggarkan tenggorokannya yang sebelumnya kering dan terasa lengket.

" _Need any help?_ " kata pria asing itu dengan bahasa Inggris yang sedikit beraksen.

' _Oh, not a native then,'_ batin Kris dalam hati.

" _Actually, yes_. _I'm lost in this dessert without knowing how to go back or going to see something."_

" _Oh, another history enthuthiast I hope?_ "

" _Not really, but I do enjoy all of this history_ ," kata Kris dengan senyum menawannya.

" _Mind if I take you too Theban_?"

" _What about it_? _I'm on a blind side of ancient egypt actually_."

" _I'd love become your tour guide tho_."

" _That would be greatly appreciated_! _I'd love to learn anything about all of this culture_."

" _You sure sound so eager, let's go mister wanderer_. _First we will cross the Colossi of Memnon_."

.

.

Perjalanan yang sebelumnya terasa sangat menyiksa, kini dinikmati oleh Kris dengan adanya pemandu dadakannya itu. Mereka berkeliling Thebes atau juga dikenal dengan kota Waset, kota yang di masa Mesir kuno sempat menjadi ibukotanya. _Deir el-Bahri_ dan komplek _Theban Necropolis_ sudah ia kunjungi. Mulai dari _Valley of Kings_ – tempat dimakamkannya raja-raja atau Pharaoh Mesir kuno, sampai dengan _Valley of Queens_ telah mereka kunjungi.

Tanpa sadar matahari mulai tenggelam dan mereka pun harus kembali ke Luxor, tempat mereka bermalam.

" _So, want to be a guide for me again?_ " kata Kris masih dengan senyum menawannya.

" _I'd love to, mister strager_."

" _Oh,don't mister stranger again please, we're the least to be called as a stranger. Didn't we just finished an eventful of journey?"_

" _Then what's your name_."

" _I'm Kris Wu, and yours?"_

" _That sounds chinese_. _Oh, sorry it's very rude of me._ "

" _It's nothing. But yes, I'm chinese who now stay permanently in Korea._ "

" OH ASTAGA! Senang sekali bisa menemukan seseorang yang berbahasa ibu di sini!" seru laki-laki asing dengan bahasa ibunya.

" Kau orang Korea?"

" _YESS!_ Tapi aku sudah cukup lama tidak tinggal di Korea walaupun orang tuaku masih ada disana."

" _I see_. Jadi siapa namamu?"

" Aku, Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu. Apakah tawaranmu menjadi _guide_ -mu masih berlaku? Aku akan sangat senang bercerita soal sejarah semua ini padamu!" seru Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat. Kris tertawa melihat semangat dari laki-laki yang masih tetap memakai selendangnya itu.

" Kau bisa membuka penutup wajahmu, _by the way_. Kita sudah berada di Luxor, jadi ku yakin kau tidak memerlukan perlindungan dari pasir dan udara yang kering."

" Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu bersemangat sampai tidak sadar jika kita sudah berada di Luxor."

Chanyeol pun membuka penutup wajahnya. Dan Kris pun berseru dengan sangat keras.

' Terima kasih telah membawaku untuk bertemu wajah semanis ini di padang gurun, cecunguk sialan!'

 **.  
**

* * *

 ****

 **Song : They Don't Know about Us – One Direction**

 **Pairing : Krisyeol**

 **Warning:** _ **disturbing**_ _ **homophobic past**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **They Don't Know about Us**

Chanyeol duduk termenung di sudut sebuah cafè bernuansa Oriental, suara gemericik air dari pancuran buatan yang meriak di kolam membuat suasana di tempat tersebut benar-benar terasa damai. Sebuah kedamaian di sudut yang sibuk, tempat favorit Chanyeol saat sedang mengerjakan naskahnya.

Sebuah laptop menyala di hadapannya menampilkan kursor berkedip pada sebuah tampilan lembaran kerja. _Matchalatte_ yang ia pesan beberapa saat yang lalu sudah berhenti mengepulkan asapnya. Matanya terus terpaku pada sebuah kalimat terakhir yang tertulis pada lembaran tersebut. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang penulis membuatnya melewatkan malam bersama tulisan-tulisan yang menyeret perasaan.

Biasanya ia bisa dengan mudah mengalirkan emosi tulisannya dari adegan yang satu ke adegan lainnya. Tetapi kali ini entah bagaimana terasa sangat berbeda dengan apa yang menjadi kebiasaannya. Tidak pernah ia duduk terpekur memandang kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari ujung jarinya selama hampir setengah jam.

" _Kalian masih muda. Cinta kalian begitu labil, tahu apa kalian soal cinta dan dunia? Saat ini mungkin kalian akan mengatakan bahwa pemuda yang kau pilih itu adalah cinta sejatimu. Tetapi tahu apa kau tetang masa depan? Siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau bocah tengik ini akan terus bersamamu?"_

Itu adalah bunyi kalimat yang ia tulis sebelum akhirnya tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

 _Writers block_. Mimpi buruk bagi para penulis, tidak hanya akibat dari tidak adanya ide tetapi terkadang kebingungan tentang tulisannya membuat seoraang penulis _stuck_ pada satu adegan selama beberapa saat, termasuk dengan hal yang dialami oleh Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol menyadari hal itu tetapi ia sendiri bingung mengalirkan emosi dari adegan dimana tersebutlah seorang pemuda yang datang pada orang tuanya dan mengaku bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada seorang pria dewasa yang terpaut jarak usia 20 tahun. Kedua orang tua pemuda tersebut menolak dengan keras dan berusaha untuk menggoyahkan kepercayaan sang pemuda pada si pria dewasa.

Chanyeol merasakan adanya kedekatan emosi si pemuda dengan dirinya sendiri.

Karena ia pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengan si pemuda bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Datang dengan pengakuan bahwa ia adalah seorang _gay_ pada orang tua yang cukup konservatif membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama dengan si pemuda. Meskipun mereka tidak berakhir dengan mengusirnya dari rumah tetapi ia harus berjuang sekuat yang ia bisa untuk membuktikan pada orang tuanya bahwa hubungan yang ia jalani adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya membayangkan _scene_ tersebut seolah diulang menjadi sebuah konsumsi publik.

Tanpa sadar ia menacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan karena frustasi.

Setengah emosi dan setengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah menyanggupi tawaran seorang produser terkenal untuk mengangkat cerita yang ia usulkan tersebut ke dalam layar lebar. Cerita yang sebagian besar memang terinspirasi dari cerita hidupnya sendiri itu membuat ia harus terjebak dalam kubangan emosi yang pernah melandanya di kehidupan nyata.

Chanyeol terus mengerang kesal sampai ada sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Mata _almond_ -nya terbelalak melihat seorang lelaki dewasa berdiri di belakangnya, masih lengkap dengan setelan kerjanya.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Chanyeol dengan lirih. Ingin ia menerjang lelakinya itu dan memeluknya erat-erat seolah lelaki itu adalah akar dari kekuatannya untuk berdiri.

Yah, lelaki itu memang akar dari semua perjuangan yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa cinta yang mereka rasakan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

Wu Yifan atau Kris Wu, nama lelaki itu, melingkarkan kedua lengan panjangnya pada leher jenjang Chanyeol. Hidungnya menghirup campura aroma apel, _cinnamon_ dan vanilla yang menguar dari rambut kekasihnya yang selalu berhasil membuatnya kembali pada dunia yang mereka ciptakan.

" Apa yang kita lakukan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, mereka tidak tahu betapa terasa lengkapnya aku saat bersama denganmu."

Ucapan Kris membuat mata Chanyeol semakin berkaca-kaca. Sebuah kalimat yang juga kembali mengembalikan Chanyeol pada betapa idealnya dunia yang mereka ciptakan bersama.

" Apalah aku tanpamu, _hyung_ ," bisik Chanyeol disela-sela keharuannya. Pandangan keduanya tertambat meskipun pandangan Chanyeol terhalang oleh bulir-bulir kristal yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

Kris tersenyum lembut, tangan besarnya terulur untuk menyapu lembut butiran yang menggantung itu.

" Aku tanpamu dan kau tanpaku adalah neraka yang berkedok dunia yang normal." Lelaki itu memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut kening Chanyeol. Bulatan sempurna berbentuk _almond_ itu terpejam menikmati betapa lembutnya kecupan tersebut.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu, Wu Yifan. Tidak ada hal apapun di dunia ini yang bisa kutukarkan untuk bersamamu, hal paling berharga dalam hidupku," ujar Chanyeol dengan mata tertambat dengan sempurna oleh pandangan teduh Kris.

" Akupun begitu mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa menggantikan keberadaanmu, cintamu, kehangatanmu, keceriaanmu, dan segala tentangmu. Kau adalah hal terbaik yang sekian lama kutunggu."

Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyum lembut mereka pada detik berikutnya mereka menautkan bibir mereka. Keduanya tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka.

" _Let's go home_."

.

* * *

 **Song : We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together – Taylor Swift**

 **Pairing : Kaihun, side! Krisyeol, Yura X Kyungsoo**

 **Warning: Nope~~**

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together**

Sehun mengentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, wajahnya tertekuk-tekuk seperti kertas yang diremas dengan sangat keras, sangat-sangat kusut. Ia membanting tubuh tingginya yang langsing itu di sofa tepat di samping kakaknya yang sedang dengan damainya berfokus pada ponselnya. Senyum idiot kakaknya saat sedang berkirim pesan pada entah-siapa-di-seberang sana membuat _mood_ Sehun semakin keruh.

Dengan kasar ia merebut ponsel itu dan membantingnya ke sofa seberang tempatnya duduk. Kris nyaris saja berteriak dan membentak Sehun dengan tingkahnya yang sangat kekanakan di usianya yang ke-dua puluh dua. Ia berlari menghampiri ponselnya dan mengelus-elusnya seperti ponselnya itu adalah makhluk hidup yang ia piara.

Sehun masih memandang jengan tingkah kakaknya itu dengan wajah datarnya yang sangat ofensif.

" Jadi, apa masalahmu dengan Kai kali ini sampai-sampai kau mau mengorbankan uang jajanmu untuk mengganti _handphone_ -ku, _heum_?" kata Kris dengan senyumnya yang semakin mengobarkan asap imajiner di kepala Sehun.

" Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan mengadukan perbuatan mesum-mu pada boneka _rilakkuma_ pemberian Chanyeol- _hyung_."

" _Shit_! Berani kau mengatakannya, aku akan membunuhmu Wu Shixun!"

" Siapa suruh melakukan perbuatan yang tidak-tidak pada makhluk favorit Chanyeol- _hyung_ ," balas Sehun dengan senyum yang sama menyebalkannya dengan milik Kris, _hyung_ kandung Sehun.

" Aish, kau memang bedebah tengik!" seru Kris marah berbeda dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

' _Gods of sea sand!_ Bagaimana bisa ibu melahirkan bedebah tengik macam bocah satu ini,' begitu batin Kris murka.

" Oke, jadi ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu dan Jongin?" Kris mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Oh, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menang dari penguasa sebenarnya dari keluarga Wu, Sehun terlalu banyak memiliki amunisi untuk menyerangnya. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menyerah dan berbuat baik pada adik tengiknya itu.

" Kenapa harus _dia_?"

" _Oh, please_. Seperti aku tidak tahu betapa problematiknya hubungan kalian selama ini," balas Kris enteng. Sehun mendelik mendengarnya, satu yang Sehun lupakan, kenapa ia dan mantan pacarnya – tolong diingat, mulai hari ini Jongin adalah mantan pacarnya – mempunyai lingkaran pertemanan yang sama.

Kakaknya, bedebah besar – Kris Wu – adalah kekasih dari sahabat Kai – nama alias Jongin – yang juga tetangganya. Sedangkan kakak Chanyeol adalah kakak ipar dari Jongin. Ditambah lagi dengan deretan teman klub mereka.

Uuh, mengingatnya membuat Sehun pusing.

' Pasti gosip dengan cepat akan menyebar,' gerutu Sehun kesal.

" Jangan ceritakan apapun pada Chanyeol- _hyung_. Aku akan menghabisimu jika kau memberitahukan semuanya pada Chanyeol- _hyung_ ," ancam Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya.

" Aku tidak akan bercerita padanya. Tapi kau pasti tahu siapa yang menjadi kakak ipar Jongin dan sahabat Jongin sendiri?"

" Sialan," umpat Sehun keras-keras. Kris hanya menggeleng keras melihat kelakuan adiknya yang terlihat urakan itu. Tapi, apalah dia yang membuat Sehun mendapatkan pengetahuan soal umpat-mengumpat.

" Oke, cukup dengan gerutuanmu, _little_ Wu. Apa masalahmu dengan Jongin kali ini? Putus lagi?"

" Sudah tahu kenapa harus bertanya? Menyebalkan sekali kau ini."

" Aku tanya apa masalahnya? Penyebab putusnya kalian kali ini?"

" Seperti biasanya. Dia selalu saja mengomentari kesukaanku. Tidak bisa kah dia menghormati apa yang kusuka dan mengurus apa yang dia suka? Tidak perlu juga membanding-bandingkan. Itu sangat menyebalkan," keluh Sehun pada kakaknya.

" Masalah klasik," Kris menjentikkan jarinya seolah ia sedang mendapatkan sesuatu dari dalam kepalanya.

" Aish, kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan. Aku benci dia! Aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi padanya!"

" _You will_ , _dear brother_."

" Tidak! Tidak akan pernah lagi."

" _Trust me,_ dalam beberapa jam kau akan kembali padanya lagi."

" KAU! Ish, menyebalkan sekali!" Sehun pun pergi meninggalkan Kris dengan hentakan kesal kaki jenjangnya.

Kris melongok ke arah Sehun menghilang dan ia pun segera meraih ponselnya. Melihat aplikasi _chatting_ -nya sudah ramai, ia tersenyum dan melemparkan taruhannya untuk kali ini. 

[ Dragon Wu] Aku bertaruh besok pagi Sehun sudah akan kembali pada Jongin (19.19 _sent_ )

[ Yoora Kim] Oki.. aku akan mencatat waktumu (19.19 _sent_ )

[ Kim Kyungsoo] Kali ini aku yang akan menang (19.19 _sent_ )

[ Phoenix Park] Bersiaplah untuk kalah yang kesekian kalinya, Kyung- _hyung_ (19.20 _sent_ )

[ Yoora Kim] Kali ini kami yang akan menang, Park! (19.20 _sent_ )

[ Dragon Wu] _No bloody way, noona_ (19.20 _sent_ )

[ Kim Kyungsoo] Aku akan membabat habis kalian! (19.20 _sent_ )

[ Phoenix Park] Kau harus membelikanku boneka _rillakkuma_ yang baru, setelah kau menggunakannya untuk obyek pikiran _pervert_ -mu (19.20 _sent_ )

[ Yoora Kim] ... (19.21 _sent_ )

[ Kim Kyungsoo] Anak-anak! TMI! (19.21 _sent_ ) 

Dan kali itu, untuk yang kesekian kalinya Dragon Wu – Kris Wu harus menuruti permintaan kekasihnya, karena Jongin dan Sehun kembali bersama tepat di pagi hari saat Jongin menjemput Sehun untuk bersama-sama pergi ke kampus mereka.

.

 **\- DAY 2 END -**

* * *

 **Pojok Kim: singkat saja, untuk hari ini hanya 3 drabble yang saya update karena takutnya akan terlalu panjang~~**

 **Silahkan tinggalkan review untuk kelanjutan cerita ini**

 **Sejujurnya sedikit kecewa dengan respon di day sebelumnya tapi mungkin memang _not worth to read_ jadi saya dengan rela menerima hehehe**

 **With Love,**

 **Kim Sora**


	3. DAY 3 - Tian Mi Mi

**Kim Sora _proudly present_**

 **Project Song Drabbles**

 **" LOVE SONG ABOUT YOU"**

 **with Krisyeol as the main pairing and Kaihun occasionally**

 **warning for mistypes and lot of cheesiness to come**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAY 3  
**

* * *

 **Song : Tian Mi Mi (Sweet as Honey) - Teresa Teng  
**

 **Pair : Krisyeol**

 **Warning: None**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tian Mi Mi (Sweet as Honey)  
**

Kris dengan lesu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam sebuah _cafè_ yang terletak di seberang gedung tempat ia bekerja. Tetapi, suara dentingan lonceng yang familiar membuatnya sejenak tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sebetulnya ia tidak butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terjaga, mengingat matanya sudah tidak bisa lagi diajak berkompromi. Lima jam lagi ia terjaga, maka ia akan mencatat rekor baru dalam tidak tidur. Tahun lalu, ia mencatatkan rekor selama 30 jam dan awal tahun ini ia mencatatkan rekor selama 32 jam.

Tapi, ada satu alasan yang membuatnya datang ke tempat ini meskipun keadaannya sudah diambang batas kelelahan.

Seperti biasanya, Kris pasti akan memilih tempat duduk di bagian dalam _cafè_ dimana sofa-sofa yang empuk berjajar dengan suasanya yang lebih gelap, kontras dengan bagian depan _cafè_ yang bermandikan sinar matahari meskipun dikelilingi oleh gedung pencakar langit.

Baru tiga langkah ia berjalan menghampiri kursi favoritnya, lagi-lagi ia dibuat buta oleh sesuatu yang sangat bersinar. Sesuatu yang selalu saja membuatnya terhenyak setiap kali mendatangi _cafè_ ini.

Yang mana sesuatu itu adalah sebuah senyum.

Senyum paling berkilauan dan manis, dari semua senyum yang pernah ia jumpai selama ia hidup di dunia yang muram ini.

Seketika dunia Kris hanya dipenuhi oleh cahaya berkilau yang hangat seperti hari hangat pertama di musim semi.

Itu belum seberapa ketimbang ketika senyum itu terarah padanya disertai dengan suara berat yang hangat seperti cokelat menerpa dirinya.

"Oh, hai _hyung_! Kupikir kau tidak akan datang hari ini! Silahkan duduk, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu, mengingat kau sudah bekerja sangat keras hari ini," cerocos suara yang sama hangatnya dengan senyum milik pegawai _cafè_ ber- _name tag_ Park Chanyeol itu.

Kaki Kris serasa melayang karena digerakkan oleh sayap tak kasat mata di belakang punggungnya.

' Oh, Venus. Dia membuatku seperti seorang malaikat yang mendapatkan limpahan cahaya suci,' puji Kris dalam hati. Gumaman terima kasih pada Tuhan berulang kali ia ucapkan sebagai bentuk syukur atas kelahiran makhluk indah bernama Chanyeol itu.

Ia sibuk mengagumi dan membuat daftar sisi mengagumkan Chanyeol sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar pantatnya sudah mendarat dengan sempurna di meja kesayangannya. Kris masih berada di dalam khayalannya sampai sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dengan sangat keras. Sengaja.

Mulut Kris membuka dengan sumpah serapah di ujung lidahnya namun sayang sekali ia harus menelan kembali umpatannya melihat seorang Park Chanyeol di hadapannya dengan sebuah nampan berisi cangkir di dalamnya.

" Teh hijau dengan madu dan irisan lemon, keduanya bagus untuk melepas lelah dan menyegarkan pikiran."

Sebenarnya senyuman hangat Chanyeol sudah cukup untuk pikirannya lebih segar bahkan baterai tubuhnya seakan telah terisi penuh dengan hanya melihat senyuman itu.

Kris membalas senyuman Chanyeol dengan gugup yang ia sembunyikan dalam sebuah senyuman simple – yang menurut sebagian orang adalah senyum tampan.

" Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah. Kau selalu tahu yang terbaik untukku," balas Kris.

Kris tidak tahu apakah pemandangan di hadapannya adalah nyata atau hanya ilusi pikirannya saja, tetapi, ia bersumpah kalau pipi Chanyeol terlihat memerah. Terlebih saat ia memamerkan senyum kebanggaannya.

' Demi dewa, aku bersumpah pipi itu memerah seperti apel ranum baru saja!' seru Kris dalam hati kegirangan.

Meskipun Chanyeol buru-buru kembali pada pekerjaannya, tetapi senyum Kris terus bertahan sembari memandang lekat setiap gerak-gerik Chanyeol melayani pelanggan _cafè_ siang itu.

" Tolong jangan memandang karyawanku dengan pandangan _pervert_ seperti itu, Wu Yifan. Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu atas tindakan pelecehan," sebuah suara memecahkan kesibukan Kris memandang Chanyeol.

" Diam kau, Kim Minseok! Jangan mengganggu acara menyegarkan pikiranku!" desis Kris sebal. Pemilik _cafè_ yang bernama Minseok itu terkekeh mendengar kekesalan Kris yang tergambar dengan jelas dalam setiap katanya.

" Asal kau tidak memikirkan hal _pervert_ tentang sepupu kesayanganku, _I'm okay_."

" Demi celana bolong Sehun aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal-hal menjurus soal Chanyeol. _Cross my heart_!"

.

.

* * *

 **P.S. perlu saya beritahukan sebelumnya bahwa project saya ini dibuat berdasarkan lagu yang di putar secara random... ada 30 lagu yang saya secara acak diputar dan saya menuliskan apa yang saya pikirkan setelah mendengar lagu tersebut.**

 **Jadi bisa disimpulkan kalau project saya sudah selesai semenjak tanggal 1 Maret yang lalu.. tetapi ada 30 lagu dan minimal 600 words setiap lagunya. Jadi bisa kalian bayangkan ada 18K+ word yang saya tulis selama hampir tujuh jam lebih (belum termasuk waktu pengeditannya)...**

 **Dan bukan ciri khas dari saya untuk sekaligus memposting semuanya**

 **awalnya saya ingin memposting setiap harinya 5 drabble tetapi setelah saya lihat reaksi dari readers sekalian maka saya putuskan untuk mempostingnya satu persatu saja... Sehingga jika memang tidak diinginkan maka saya tidak merasa sayang menghentikannya~~**

 **Sekian dari saya...**

 **Terima kasih yang setinggi-tingginya untuk _WUPARK94_ dan _happybubblee_ yang sudah mereview di judul yang sebelumnya. Untuk _Cold Lotus_ , _SexYeol_ , dan _exochanxi_ yang sudah meninggalkan reviewnya di chapter sebelumnya... _Jeongmal Gomawo /bow_**


	4. DAY 3 - Army

**Kim Sora _proudly present_**

 **Project Song Drabbles**

 **" LOVE SONG ABOUT YOU"**

 **with Krisyeol as the main pairing and Kaihun occasionally**

 **warning for mistypes and lot of cheesiness to come**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DAY 3**

* * *

 **Song : Army – Ellie Goulding**

 **Pairing: ChanHun (friendship)**

 **Warning(s): mention of alcoholic, possible dark past, mild violence**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Army  
**

Derap langkah keras menggema di seluruh penjuru apartemen besar yang dihuni oleh dua orang _namja_ itu. Tak sampai semenit kemudian suara bantingan pintu magnet lemari pendingin – kulkas – terdengar menyusul.

Dan sudah dipastikan suara langkah kaki ke arah ruang menonton akan terdengar tidak lama lagi. Bahkan mungkin suara derap tersebut akan semakin keras mengingat apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan dengan kesayangan Sehun di kulkas.

" Dimana _Jack_ dan _Henne_ -ku, Park Chanyeol sialan!" seru Sehun marah. Wajahnya yang putih tampak sangat merah menahan amarah yang mulai menyusup ke permukaan. Kedua tangan Sehun berkacak pinggang sedangkan Chanyeol masih saja tampak tenang membolak-balikkan majalan di tangannya.

" JAWAB AKU, PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN! AKU TAHU KAU MENDENGARKU, BRENGSEK!" seru Sehun murka. Sekilas melirik teman seapartemennya dengan sudut mata besarnya, Chanyeol kembali pada kesibukannya mengecek _update fashion_ bulan ini.

" PARK Chanyeol SIALAN! JAWAB AKU AKU AKAN MEMBAKAR SEMUA PEKERJAANMU!"

" Lakukan kalau kau berani, Oh Sehun. Pergi dan tenangkan dirimu. Kau butuh mengendalikan emosimu. Jalan untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu, bukan hanya dengan membuat dirimu lupa sejenak dengan para kesayanganmu itu," kata Chanyeol dengan tenang.

Baru saja Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang masih dikuasai amarah, ia dikagetkan dengan suara bantingan yang memekakkan telinga. Sejenak ia ditelan oleh ketakutan di masa lampaunya.

Ia tertegun memandangi ceceran gelas mug kesayangannya yang telah berubah menjadi ribuan bagian di atas lantai ruangan itu. Suara-suara jeritan yang selalu ia kubur dalam-dalam mendadak muncul seiring dengan pemandangan pecahan kaca itu.

Tetapi suara berdebum yang diakibatkan oleh tumpukan majalah yang disebar sekaligus oleh penghuni lain apartemen itu menyadarkannya. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan sendu Sehun yang sangat kontras dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan di depan Chanyeol.

Mata bulat milik Chanyeol melembut dan memandang Sehun penuh kasih. Dengan sedikit sentakan dan paksaan, Chanyeol membimbing Sehun untuk duduk di ruang makan minimalis apartemen tersebut menjauh dari serpihan kaca yang bisa saja melukai keduanya.

Amarah dan kesedihan yang menggelegak menjadi satu membuat Sehun kehilangan energinya dan menuruti perintah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol disibukkan dengan peralatan masaknya, mengeluarkan panci dan memanaskan susu karton yang biasa mereka konsumsi. Setelah itu ia mengambil kotak obat yang berada di atas kulkas dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sehun.

Ia kemudian mulai membersihan sayatan di betis Sehun yang terkena lemparan pecahan kaca dengan telaten. Sehun sempat mengaduh dengan lirih saat Chanyeol menyentuh lukanya itu dengan sedikit keras.

Setelah selesai dengan lukanya Chanyeol pun memberikan segelas susu yang sudah ia panaskan itu pada Sehun.

" Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau lebih baik. Tunggu aku di kamar, aku akan segera kembali setelah membersihkan semuanya," perintah Chanyeol halus dengan sebuah elusan lembut di rambut berkeringat Sehun.

Chanyeol baru beranjak beberapa langkah dari Sehun tetapi ia kemudian tidak bisa melanjutkan langkahnya karena sebuah tangan dengan kuat menggenggam kaus bagian belakangnya.

" _Arrasseo, arrasseo_ , ayo tidur."

Kedua lelaki itupun beranjak menuju kamar mereka yang terletak di lantai dua dengan Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di punggung Sehun, tanpa kata-kata membibing Sehun tetap pada jalurnya.

" Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu."

Satu tangan Chanyeol kembali mengusap rambut halus _namja_ yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang bahkan kini ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

Mata bulat Chanyeol terpejam tetapi ia menggumamkan lagu pengantar tidur favorit Sehun saat mereka masih kecil.

" _Hyuuung_ ," panggil Sehun dengan suara lirih.

" _Heum_? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

" Maafkan aku. Maaf karena sudah membanting gelas di depanmu," lanjut Sehun.

" Tak apa, Hunna. Aku tidak akan menjerit hanya karena melihatmu melakukannya."

" Tetapi aku sungguh menyesal melakukannya."

" Kalau begitu kontrol amarahmu. Jangan selalu melampiaskannya pada benda di sekitarmu. Aku tahu masalahmu dengan _eomonim_ dan _abeoji_ Oh, tetapi jangan menjadikan kebiasaan untuk melampiaskan semuanya dengan minuman keras dan kekerasan. Ada aku, sahabatmu, yang akan mendengarkan semua kekesalanmu," terang Chanyeol sabar.

" Hmm.. karena itu juga aku minta maaf padamu, _hyung_. Aku menyesal selalu melampiaskan pada keduanya," balas Sehun.

Sehun menyembunyikan air matanya di balik boneka yang ia peluk. Mendengar Chanyeol menyebutkan kedua orang tuanya membuat Sehun kembali mengingat argumen yang selalu mereka lontarkan saat Sehun berkunjung ke rumah tempat ia dibesarkan. Dan hasilnya selalu saja membuat Sehun pulang dalam kondisi yang sangat tidak baik.

Argumen itulah yang membuat Sehun terjerumus pada ketergantungan pada dua merek kesayangan Sehun yang bisa membuatnya lupa pada dunia untuk sejenak, _Jack Daniels_ dan _Hennesy_.

" Ada aku disini, Sehuna. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi dan dalam keadaan apapun, seburuk apapun kau, aku adalah sahabatmu dan kakakmu. Jadi kumohon berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan merusak tubuhmu."

" _Ne, hyung. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo_."

" Tidurlah. Aku akan meminta bibi untuk membersihkan kekacauan di bawah, besok sebelum aku berangkat ke butik."

" Hmm... _Gomawo_."

' Akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, Sehuna. Kau sudah membuktikan dirimu untuk tidak meninggalkanku apapun keadaan yang kualami, kini giliranku yang melakukannya untukmu.'

.

 **\- DAY 3 -**

* * *

 **Thanks to**

 **WUPARK94 dan SexYeol~~~**


	5. Love Me The Same

**Project Song Drabbles**

 **" LOVE SONG ABOUT YOU"**

 **with Krisyeol as the main pairing and Kaihun occasionally**

 **warning for mistypes and lot of cheesiness to come**

* * *

 **Song : Love Me the Same – Jessica Jung  
**

 **Pairing : Krisyeol**

 **Warning(s ): World War II setting, a bit historical fiction, mention of gore and blood**

.

 **Love Me The Same**

Yifan memandang horor amplop bercapkan stempel pemerintahan yang terletak di atas meja makan rumahnya.

Sudah setengah jam ini ia hanya memandangi amplop itu tanpa sedikitpun menyentuhnya, di saat yang sama setelah ia melihat cap itu di antara tumpukan surat yang ia terima. Dan sudah setengah jam pula ia duduk pada posisi yang sama. Segala pikiran buruk berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya membayangkan ia harus memenuhi apapun perintah yang tertulis di dalamnya. Termasuk dengan pergi ke medan perang.

Perang yang berkecamuk di Asia sudah menjadi fokus _the states_ selama beberapa saat, tetapi tidak sedikitpun senat memberikan ijin pada pemerintah untuk menerjunkan angkatannya dalam ladang pembantaian itu. Tetapi, semuanya berbeda ketika beberapa hari yang lalu seluruh radio di penjuru negara menyampaikan berita yang sama, yaitu penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Jepang di pangkalan militer utama Hawaii, Pearl Harbour.

Semenjak mendengar berita itu, ia dirundung ketakutan.

Ketakutan harus maju ke ladang ranjau sebagai kewajiban warga negara, terlebih setelah pemerintah menerima mereka yang mengungsi dari tanah kelahiran mereka berdua dengan tangan terbuka.

Yifan takut dengan konsekuensi bahwa kemungkinan terburuk dari pergi berperang adalah ia pulang dengan sebuah surat wasiat yang diantarkan pada pasangan hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan kekasih hatinya yang tengah sakit itu seperti ini.

" Oh Tuhan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Chanliè," Chanlie, sang pemilik hatinya.

" Apakah tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjalani ini, Tuhanku?"

Suara berat yang menggema menyadarkan Yifan dari keputusasaannya. Ia dengan cepat menyembunyikan surat itu di balik kemeja favoritnya.

Tidak, ia tidak siap untuk memberitahukan segalanya pada Chanliè saat ini.

Tetapi satu pertanyaan besar muncul di dalam kepalanya, Apakah ia sanggup memberitahukannya pada Chanlie dan meninggalkan lelaki itu seorang diri?

Dan sampai kapan ia akan menyembunyikan hal ini?

.

Seminggu telah berlalu dan surat itu kini menghuni dasar lemari pakaian, ditimpa oleh tumpukan pakaian yang menjulang dan berharap akan terlupakan.

Tidak, mereka pasti tidak akan membiarkan Yifan melupakannya sedikitpun.

Benar saja, belum setengah hari berlalu, tukang pos dengan sepedanya kembali memasukkan surat yang sama di kotak pos kediaman mereka. Dan sayang sekali kali ini surat itu di temukan oleh Chanliè.

.

Yifan mengamati ada sesuatu yang salah dengan ekspresi kekasihnya saat mereka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka. Chanliè tampak sangat tidak bersemangat menghabiskan makan malamnya. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduknya, tanpa sedikitpun berniat bahkan untuk mencicipinya. Padahal itu adalah pasta alà Yifan yang sangat Chanliè sukai meskipun ia selalu mencelanya.

" Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, sayang? Apa pastanya tidak seenak biasanya?" tanya Yifan dengan hati-hati. Tanganya terulur untuk menyentuh tangan halus yang Chanliè letakkan diseberang, tetapi kemudian Yifan terhenyak saat ia justru menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman tangan raksasa Yifan.

" Ada apa, Chanliè? Tidak biasanya kau begini."

" Kau berjanji untuk mengatakan semuanya padaku, bukan?"

" Iya, aku tentu ingat dengan janji itu sayangku. Dan aku tidak pernah melakukannya bukan?" terselip sebuah rasa bersalah ketika Yifan mengucapkan pengakuannya barusan. Tetapi seminggu pun rasanya ia tetap tidak bisa membuat dirinya menceritakannya pada sang belahan jiwa.

" Lalu, bisa jelaskan apa maksud surat ini? Surat ini ditujukan pada alamat ini dengan namamu tertera jelas di atasnya." Chanliè mengeluarkan surat serupa dengan surat yang ia terima seminggu yang lalu.

Genggaman tangan Yifan mengencang dan mengendur selama beberapa saat. Keringat dingin mengaliri wajahnya, ia mencoba membuka mulutnya tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Chanliè menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

" Kenapa tidak memberitahukannya padaku? Disini tertulis ini adalah surat yang kedua. Kenapa menyembunyikannya?"

" Aku takut Chan. Aku takut." Kris mulai menunjukkan kebenaran perasaannya akan surat panggilan pemerintah itu.

" Apa yang kau takutkan, _heum_? Medan perang membuatmu takut?" tanya Chanliè masih dengan suara lembutnya, seperti seorang ibu yang mencoba menenangkan anaknya yang tengah menangis.

" Tidak. Medan perang tidak lebih menakutkan ketimbang berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuamu sebelum mengajakmu pergi kemari," balas Yifan di sela tangisnya. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras meskipun ia tertawa samar ketika ingatannya sampai pada kejadian yang baru satu tahun terlewati itu.

" Lalu, apa yang membuatmu ketakutan seperti ini?"

" Kenyataan bahwa aku bisa saja meninggalkanmu sendiri di dunia ini, kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa mempertanggung jawabkan komitmenku pada kedua orang tuamu, kenyataan bahwa aku mungkin saja tidak akan kembali dengan selamat dari peperangan, masih banyak lagi. Apa jawaban itu sudah memuaskan keingintahuanmu? Aku ini seorang pengecut. Pengecut yang takut akan kehilangan semua yang ada di dalam hidupku," Yifan tersendat-sendat saat mengucapkan semua pengakuan itu.

Chanliè pun turut meneteskan air matanya mendengar semua pengakuan akan ketakutan Yifan atas panggilannya ke medan perang. Tangan keduanya tergenggam semakin erat seiring dengan luapan perasaan keduanya yang makin ketara.

" Takut akan sesuatu tidak membuatmu bisa disebut sebagai seorang pengecut, Yifan-ah. Aku percaya padamu. Aku tahu kau akan melakukan keputusan yang terbaik. Wu Yifan adalah pria paling bertanggung jawab yang pernah aku kenal." Senyum cerah yang Chanliè ulaskan di tengah tangisannya membuat Yifan turut menarik sudut bibirnya.

" Apakah kau akan mengatakan hal sama jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku takut cintamu akan berubah jika aku tidak kembali ke sisimu? Apakah aku akan tetap mencintaiku meskipun aku kembali tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja?"

" Oh Yifan. Apa yang kau ucapkan? Aku akan terus mencintaimu, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya apapun yang terjadi padamu. Aku memang takut dengan ketidakpastian yang bisa saja menimpamu di luar sana, tetapi aku tahu aku akan tetap mencintaimu sama seperti sebelumnya atau bahkan lebih besar."

" Oh Tuhan. Aku sungguh berterima kasih dengan kehadiran malaikatmu ini disisiku."

" Aku pun bersyukur dapat bertemu denganmu, _my guardian angel_."

.

" Uuuhhh..." Chanliè mengerang dalam tidurnya. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengucur dengan deras di seluruh permukaan wajah Chanliè. Yifan atau yang kini dikenal dengan nama Kris pun terjaga dari tidurnya. Bahkan Hero – anjing _golden retriever_ mereka – turut terjaga mendengar erangan keras Chanliè.

" Yifan, _noo please noo_!" seru Chanliè. Ia terbangun dengan jeritan keras dan air mata membanjiri pipi tirusnya. Tanpa kata, Kris merangkul Chanliè dengan erat seakan jika ia tidak melakukannya dengan kuat maka sosok di sisinya itu akan menghilang. Chanliè membalas pelukan itu dengan cengkraman erat di lengan Yifan.

" Tenanglah Chanliè-ku. Aku di sini. Aku sudah kembali, aku kembali dan menepati janjiku untuk selalu berada disisimu, tenanglah sayang."

" Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, bukan?"

" Tidak, tidak akan pernah. Sekarang kembalilah tidur, ini masih terlalu malam untuk bangun."

Keduanya pun membaringkan diri mereka di dalam selimut tebal. Saling berpelukan supaya mereka bisa memastikan keberadaan sang pasangan ketika terjaga nanti. Sebelum keduanya kembali terlelap, Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Hero.

" Selamat tidur, Hero."

Ya, Yifan telah kembali dari medan perang, atau lebih tepatnya di pulangkan setelah tiga tahun di medan perang. Kembali setelah satu kakinya terjebak dalam perangkap yang dibubuhi racun sehingga mengharuskannya untuk diamputasi.

Horor yang ia alami selama berada di dalam ladang perang tidak akan pernah menghilang dari pikirannya. Darah, tubuh manusia, impian, masa depan, seolah tidak berarti apapun di medan perang. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh segala keburukan selama ia berkubang disana.

Dan kini ia telah kembali ke sisi orang terkasihnya. Tidak dengan utuh, tetapi ia akan sembuh, ia akan kembali normal, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Tetapi ia tahu, ia akan bisa melewati segalanya dengan cinta membara yang menjadi semangatnya.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **All Thanks to~~**

 **SexYeol | WUPARK 94 | fnyl16 | Cold Lotus | happybubblee  
**

 **Thank you so much~**

 **edited 03/03/2017**

 **ended 03/05/2017**


End file.
